Live My Life Alone
by gangsta'sgirl
Summary: Will Damon be able to handle his heart being broke? Will him and Elena find their way to each other?


_***Living just ain't what it was in the beginning**_

_**And if you love me you could feel what I'm feeling**_

_**Filled with agony, and misery but I'm dealing**_

_**And somehow rebuilding**_

*Damon Salvatore stood in front of the fireplace. The boardinghouse was empty for now. Elena Gilbert and Damon's brother Stefan would be back from their hunting trip soon. Ever since Elena had drowned and transitioned into a vampire things had changed. Damon was only sticking around long enough to make sure she was safe and well adjusted. Then he would be gone. She hade made her choice clear. She said she loved him, too. But she was with Stefan. And it hurt. Damon threw his crystall glass at the wall. It shattered, bourbon and glass were everywhere. Oh well.

_**~What works for me don't work for you**_

_**What brings joy to me brings hurt to you**_

_**What's best for me ain't best for you**_

_**And I know you think I'm selfish, too**_

~Elena didn't know what to do. She had left Stefan in the woods hunting. She just wasn't in the mood for bunny. She saw shattered crystal all over the floor of the living room. All the liquor bottles had been shattered. She stepped into the living room to see Damon on the couch, a brunette laying at his feet with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Blood was all over both of them. Damon looked at her with a glint in his eyes and a dark smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little brother's girl."

Damon was spiraling again. He was so self-destructive.

"This is the best thing Elena. I'm 'moving on". Although, she looks a little like you, don't you think?"

_***~Alone I stand in the dark**_

_**Tried to pick up all the pieces to my broken heart**_

_**To decide what's right and wrong**_

_**When the people that you love are gone**_

_**Well this house is not a home**_

_**I know that I ain't gonna be happy with nobody else**_

_**I'd rather live my life alone**_

_**I guess I'll live my life alone**_

* Damon stood in front of the fireplace once again. His chest hurt, like a stake had been driven through his heart. He was trying to put himself back together after Elena had left to live in the lake house with Stefan. Over two months ago. Nothing felt right anymore. The house was too empty with out the tiny girl with the big attitude. But he didn't want anyone else around him. He would just stay to himself.

~Elena sat on the dock by herself. Stefan was inside reading. It was pitch black outside. Her heart was broken. She had to find a way to fix it. But how did she do it with out hurting Stefan? Nowhere felt like home with out Damon. She missed his biting comments, sarcastic attitude, his blue eyes and trademark smirk. She wasn't happy with Stefan anymore. Maybe she'd be better off alone.

_**-Leaving makes more sense than fighting every evening**_

_**All these arguments about nothing, yelling and screaming**_

_**And you would rather be with out me or so it's seeming**_

_**Or am I dreaming**_

-Stefan knew that something was wrong. Maybe he should leave. Him and Elena never fought. Now that's almost all they did. He often wondered if she just wanted him gone. But he was to scared to ask her. Maybe it was just his imagination.

_***~-Born alone**_

_**Fall in love, break up, cry alone**_

_**I lie alone**_

_**In bed by myself**_

_**I might as well break up outta here**_

_**Invite her here**_

_**Blank out, kill the bitch**_

_**I don't give a shit**_

_**This empty house, I can't live in it**_

_**So I put you out of my misery**_

_**This is how I feel until she's right here with me**_

_**And then I tell her "look what you did to me"**_

_**Get down and beg her to stay right here with me**_

_**Because the pain's too severe for me**_

_**I said the pain's too severe for me**_

*Damon lay in his big, four poster bed. He was thinking about getting out of Mystic Falls. Just going. Anywhere. Instead he called Elena. Asked her to come see him. He couldn't stay in this empty house by himself anymore.

~Elena was glad to hear from Damon. She was almost at the boardinghouse. She was tired of being alone even though Stefan was around. Crying all the time. She couldn't live like that anymore.

-Stefan lay in bed alone. Elena had broke up with him. He knew she'd talked to Damon. He knew her feelings were still there. He could only let her leave.

*Damon heard a car pull up. Then Elena was standing in his doorway. "Why'd you leave me?" He heard himself ask. He flew down the stairs to stand inches in front of her. He looked at her beautiful brown eyes. He didn't know what she was thinking.

~"Stefan..." That's as far as Elena got then Damon exploded.

*He didn't want to hear that name. He flew into the living room and flipped the coffee table. Then the end tables. He threw the chairs at the wall. He felt Elena behind him. He spun, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her on the floor. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" He screamed into her face. Then he noticed her. Really noticed her. She looked terrified. He let go and moved away from her. When she stood up he went to her and fell to his knees. "Please don't leave me again. It hurts, Elena. God, it hurts. Please, stay."

~Elena looked at the incredibly strong vampire kneeling at her feet and felt nothing but love. "I'll never leave you again, Damon. I love you."


End file.
